Old Friends
by DarkAngel0410
Summary: Chris and Alex hang out with an old friend after an ROH show


**Story Title:** Old Friends

**Story Type: **Slash

**Characters: **Chris Sabin, Alex Shelley, Roderick Strong

**Pairings: **MMG, Sabin/Strong, mentions of Strong/FC

**Rating: **NC-17/MA

**Disclaimer: **They don't belong to me, unfortunately. If they did, I can almost guarantee this would have happened by now. Multiple times, in fact. Since it hasn't -as far as we know- then that's just one of many clues that they belong to themselves and TNA/ROH

**Warnings: **Slash, smut, language, violence

**A/N: **So, the blame for this goes to two different peeps: **candy_belle**. We were bullshitting about the possibility of Sabin/Strong happening and who would top; and no matter who it was they would both end up covered in sweat and blood and cum. That got the idea started. Then I was talking to: **enigmatic_raven** and had almost the exact same convo about Sabin/Strong, with the added bonus of Shelley and his camera. Clearly, this is both of their faults and they need to stop feeding me bunnies before my head explodes! LoL.

**A/N2: **I have no clue what Roddy's fiancee's name is, but I'm sure she's not the bitch I make her out to be in here.

**A/N3: ** Extra special thanks to **candy_belle**; I was majorly stuck on this and then she gave me the idea for the boys to get drunk. This isn't what I had originally thought of, but I think it's better. Thanks, sweetie. I never would have finished this without you, let me know if you ever need help, 'cause I owe you big time, lol. I couldn't work 'Lex's camera in here, unfortunately. But maybe next time.

Roderick made his way back to the locker room, still in his ring gear. First that match defending his title against Homicide -which had been brutal, but he had won and thought it was a great match- and then right after he had gotten out of the ring, before he had even cleared the curtain, Truth had handed him his cell phone with an apologetic look. He had just sighed and walked over to catering where it was a little quieter.

"Chris," Kristy said impatiently. "Where were you? I was waiting for almost twenty minutes." "I was in the middle of a match, Kristy." Roddy had told her and then he hadn't said anything for almost an hour while she rambled on about the wedding.

No matter how many times he told her that he didn't want to spend a lot of money, she ignored him and just kept adding more shit. And the way she felt the need to say his name every other minute. When did the sound of his real name become enough to make him want to shoot someone? He thought it might be Kristy's fault, though. Even his parents called him 'Roderick' or 'Rod'; why couldn't she just do the same?

But he could deal with that, he was pretty easy going about most things.

But then she had made noises about him getting a 'real job'. As soon as those words came out of her mouth, he knew he was going to end it. There was no way he could give up wrestling, not for anything. But he put it off, mostly because he didn't want to break up with her over the phone. And he wasn't due home until Monday night.

Roderick was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the two men watching him from the shadows by the stage.

"God, he looks pathetic," Alex muttered as they made their way back towards the locker rooms. "He's all upset 'cause he's gotta play ditch the bitch. He should never have gotten engaged in the first place."

"Aw, come on, 'Lex, don't you want to get married?" Chris teased, going into hysterics at the look his partner leveled him.

"If you seriously have to ask me that question, then I need to re-think this relationship." Alex informed him, elbowing Chris as they walked into the locker room and Roderick was changing into his street clothes.

"Hey, Rod, what's up?" Chris asked, still chuckling a little. "Nice match." Alex added, lounging on one of the benches.

"Hey. I didn't realize you guys were here," Rod said, looking up in surprise. He tugged his sneakers on before turning to his friends. "What's up?"

"Nothing really," Chris shrugged, leaning against the wall by the door. "Our flight was canceled, so we decided to come catch the show." Alex finished.

Roderick nodded but before he could even open his mouth, Alex held up a hand. "And before you even ask, your match was excellent, definitely the best of the night, and yes, Homicide sold the Stronghold better then a hooker does a blow job."

Rod just stared at Alex and then started laughing. "Damn, I miss you, Alex," he told the other man affectionately, shoving him playfully. "You need to come back to Ring Of Honor, seriously. They would murder Biscoff to get you back."

Chris raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything; it was no surprise to hear what Roderick was saying. He wasn't worried, if Alex wanted to go back to ROH, he would say something to him about it. Regardless of how he felt about it, Chris would never keep Alex from something he wanted.

"Nah, man, I'm good at TNA," Alex told him and even though he didn't look over at his partner, Rod flicked his gaze to Chris for a minute before he focused back on what Alex was saying. "So, what's going on with you?"

"Nothing really; just the usual bullshit," Rod frowned for a minute before shaking it off.

"Fuck it," Alex said, standing up. "Let's get a drink and just hang out for a while." Alex looked at Chris and when he nodded and moved away from the wall, Alex turned and grinned at Roderick.

"Come on, Strong Rod." Chris taunted, smiling a little. Roderick threw his hands up in defeat and laughed again. "Alright, alright. Let me stop by the hotel to drop my bag off and let's get bombed."

Hours later, the trio walked out of the bar, stumbling a little once they hit the fresh air.

"I fucken hate girls." Roderick said as they made their way to the hotel. "Told you to stick with dick." Alex said and then started laughing. "That rhymed." He informed Chris. "Yes, I caught that." Chris said seriously.

"And why would she call me 'Chris'?" Rod went on, not noticing that his friends weren't paying attention. "Everyone fucken calls me 'Roderick'. You stupid fucken bitch. How hard is it to call me by my gimmick name? Fuck, it's more real then my real name is."

"You need to chill the fuck out," Chris told him as they walked into the lobby. "Lucky for you, I may or may not have some instant chill the fuck out on me."

Alex snickered at the confused look on Rod's face. They managed to get in the elevator and got off on the right floor. Once they found the right room, it took Roderick a few minutes to finally open it and then they all fell through the door.

"Who you rooming with?" Alex asked, noticing the two double beds. He stumbled over to one and sat down before he motioned for Chris to give him something.

"Homicide," Rod answered stumbling over to his own bed and sitting down. "If he's not back here yet, he's probably fucking some rat in her room."

Chris pulled a pack of cigarettes out of the inside pocket of his coat and handed it to Alex before stripping out of his jacket and collapsing on the bed next to him.

"When did you start smoking?" Rod asked, wrinkling his nose in distaste. Alex just smirked and emptied it out onto his hand.

"Only two?" Alex questioned, tossing a joint to Rod and keeping one for him and Chris to split. Chris handed a lighter to Alex and shrugged. "Anything more and you get popped for dealing."

Almost ten minutes later and Rod felt a lot more relaxed. He had to hand it to Alex and Chris, they knew how to have a good time.

He watched as Chris leaned over and murmured something in Alex's ear that had Alex laughing and shaking his head. Chris got up and headed for the bathroom, running a hand over Alex's head affectionately on his way past him.

"You should really come back to ROH." Rod said before he could stop himself. He hated that he could never let anything go; he could never understand why he always thought the answers would change when they hardly ever did.

"I like TNA." Alex assured his friend, knowing that he would have to repeat himself a couple more times before Roderick would start to accept it.

"It's Chris, isn't it?" Rod asked quietly, unable to imagine caring about anyone enough to plan his career around them.

Alex shrugged; he hated talking about 'girl' stuff. It always made him feel like he should be wearing a skirt and listening to boy bands. But Roderick was one of his oldest friends, he at least owed him the truth.

"I like TNA, they've been good to me. But if you're asking me if Chris left TNA tomorrow and decided to go to PWG full time or even ROH full time, and he wanted me to go with him? Then, yeah, it's Chris."

"I'm glad that you have him," Roderick said after a minute and the look he shared with Alex was one deeper then just friends. "I mean it, too. You should be happy. Just 'cause I'm miserable doesn't mean everyone else should be, too."

Alex got up and sat next to him, awkwardly patting him on the shoulder. "Look, man, I'm sure you'll get someone who -" He was cut off when Rod suddenly leaned forward and kissed him.

Alex stared in shock for a minute before he shoved Roderick away from him. 'What the fuck are you doing?" He hissed, glaring at his friend. "Well, I thought since we used to -" "'Used to' being the operative words, you fucken moron!"

Alex was standing by now, looking down at Roderick. His back was to the rest of the room and he missed the fact that Chris was watching the whole scene with apparent interest.

"'Lex." Chris said. It was only one word but it was enough to get his attention.

He swallowed and turned slowly around, shuddering at the look on Chris's face. "Chris, we were just -" Chris just looked at him until he shut his mouth. "Go sit on the other bed. Now." The last word was snarled when Alex didn't move fast enough to suit him.

Alex sat down, trying to rearrange his suddenly too tight jeans. He kept his eyes on Chris as he stalked toward Rod on the other bed.

Rod stood up, trying to make himself feel less intimidated. "Hey, Chris. I just – I was drinking too much, I guess and -"

His words were cut off as Chris shoved him backwards. For some reason he could never remember later, this pissed Roderick off beyond belief and he he shoved Chris back. The next twenty minutes were a blur, all he could remember was trading punches with Chris repeatedly. At some point, both their mouths had gotten busted open because they both had blood pouring down their faces.

The only other thing he can remember from the fight was that by the end of it, he had a hard on he could cut glass with. He couldn't remember any other time that a fist fight had gotten that reaction from him, but he definitely had one now.

Chris noticed and smirked, using a leg sweep to knock Roderick on the floor and straddling his hips and holding his hands pinned to the floor.

"Why you dirty little fuck," Chris taunted, rubbing against his hard on. Rod groaned and closed his eyes, trying to control himself. Chris looked on the bed and saw that Alex was staring at them, his eyes glazed over. Alex noticed Chris looking at him and he swallowed. "Chris..." Alex trailed off, unable to finish the sentence.

Chris knew what he wanted, though. "Go ahead, 'Lex," Chris told him, watching as Alex wasted no time in opening his jeans and moving one of his hands to stroke his dick. "Don't get off, though. Understand?" Alex nodded, biting his lip.

Chris smiled and looked back down at Rod who still had his eyes closed. Chris reached a hand in between them and started stroking Roderick's dick, smirking when he hissed and arched into it.

"What do you think, 'Lex? Should I?" Chris asked, already undoing the button on Rod's jeans. He paused to look at Alex, noticing the flush that was stealing across his face. Alex nodded, his eyes wide and dazed.

Roderick barely heard what was being said around him, all he could concentrate on was the fist around his dick and the weight pinning him to the ground. Before he knew it, his pants were yanked down and he was turned over onto his stomach. He hissed in pain when his dick rubbed against the hotel carpet.

He forget all about it when Chris pushed two fingers inside him, making him whine a little bit. His hands clenched on the carpet as he tried to relax his body. Chris just curled his fingers, running the tips over Rod's prostate and he forgot about everything.

After only a couple minutes, Roderick was almost begging Chris to fuck him, he knew he would be sore in the morning but he just didn't care. It had been too long since he had been with a guy, and he needed to get fucked now.

And Chris gave him exactly what he wanted. It was brutal, and it was quick but Rod couldn't remember anything ever feeling as good as that did. His last thought after his orgasm, was that he was definitely ditching Kristy and finding a boyfriend.

He woke up briefly, a few hours later, still passed out on the floor. He got up and winced, as predicted he was sore as all hell, but it was worth it, he decided with a smirk.

Rod collapsed onto his bed, looking across the room at Chris and Alex, passed out with Chris curled around Alex's back and his arm around Alex's waist. He fell back asleep with a smile on his face; his friends were happy and he would be happy eventually, too.

He just needed to have that all important talk with Kristy and then he was going to be a challenge to find someone who fit him as well as Chris fit Alex, but he would do it.


End file.
